


Холод

by fandom_Noblesse_2018



Series: Миди [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Noblesse_2018/pseuds/fandom_Noblesse_2018
Summary: Жизнь Третьего - это жизнь обычного человека в мире, полном закулисных интриг и древних монстров. Всегда можно оказаться чьей-нибудь жертвой или проиграть. Но также можно быть спасенным или стать свидетелем чужого чудесного спасения.





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

> Местами юст внутреннего монстра к Первому  
> Канонная смерть персонажа  
> Всё рассказано настолько подробно, насколько возможно вообще что-либо рассказать о персонаже, о котором не известно ничего. Есть сноски на малозаметные канонные факты и реальные исторические события

Ниже Нуля

 

Он просыпается. Пробуждение оказывается не столь приятным и даже слегка надоедливым. Настолько, насколько может надоесть дело, проделанное бесчисленное количество раз с одинаковым результатом. «Надоело, но надо», убеждает Он себя и открывает покрытые изморозью веки.  
Здесь холодно ровно настолько, насколько должно быть. Тело нормального человека, скорее всего, окоченело бы после такого сна, но ему это больше не грозит — быть нормальным. Ровно полторы сотни лет это началось, не им. Ровно сто лет назад он попал в неизбежность не по своей воле. Стенки криокамеры холодят, и это унимает дрожь.

Кристиан Уэлш был средней успешности брокером в Чикаго. Эпоха индустриализации и всеобщее безумие, охватившее всех, создали в мире ситуацию, благоприятную для развития. Это был бурный и грязный поток, в который кто-то нырял с головой, а более смышленые забрасывали сети. Уэлш был из тех, кто «использовал удочку» и охотился на точечный результат. Уэлш был из неосторожных. Уэлш был уже три секунды как мертв.  
Казалось, напавшее из ниоткуда чудовище выпило из него всю кровь, и все же, по необъяснимым причинам, боль не прекратилась. Он чувствовал, как по шее, загустевая, перестает течь кровавая струйка, и рана необъяснимым образом затягивается. А после Он уже не слышит ни мира, ни гула машин, ни шума мегаполиса. Только голод, подобно белому шуму заполняющий сознание. По этому голоду, словно по проводам, проходят мысли чудовища, его нового повелителя. Принятие верховенства этого существа осознается как аксиома, и мыслям, посылаемым по новосозданной связи, хочется верить.   
Завтра, как говорит повелитель, последний день.  
Они выследят «Судью» и «Жнеца», как говорит повелитель, и все станет иначе.  
Больше не будет уз, сковывающих свободу.  
Контракторы обретут власть, обещанную им теми, кто был незаслуженно отвержен.  
В день, когда на Уэлша напали, было так же холодно, как теперь в крио-камере. А еще шёл снег.  
Как Он узнает позже, это чудовище было модифицированным упырём. Контрактором десятого порядка дома Кравей. В то пресловутое «завтра», обозначенное монстром, состоится бой, в котором закончат свои дни каджу Ландегре и Роярд.   
Для этого и была собрана армия.   
Для этого Он и был тогда убит.  
И все-таки почему-то все пошло не по плану. 

Он помнит, как таких, как он, свозили в порт и загоняли в огромное грузовое судно, в нижние палубы. Помнит, как кто-то ругался, не будучи способным удержать толпу голодных новообращенных. И хорошо помнит, что «что-то» пошло не так. Холод в тот день был настолько сильным, что вода покрылась толстой коркой льда. «Что-то» произошло чудовищно не по плану. Он не знал, «что» именно. Но то ли температура достигла критической отметки, то ли судно оказалось перегружено «контракторами», но раздался треск, затем прогудел сигнал, а после началась паника. Наверное, это и стало решающим моментом.   
Он хотел бы не видеть, как огромное судно начало крениться, неспособное выдержать натиска разбушевавшихся упырей, а после раскололось и начало погружаться, не успев отойти от причала. Как голодные, неокрепшие хладнокровные «выпитые» бросались в воду и замерзали за считанные секунды. Но что Он увидеть был рад, так это причал, треснувший под ногами его «повелителя», той обратившей Его твари. Чудовища, очень иронично принявшего при свете дня человеческое обличье и теперь почти мгновенно исчезнувшего в ледяной пучине.  
Уэлш хотел бы, чтобы ублюдок, превративший его непонятно во что, мучился дольше. Но также был рад и быстрому исходу, понимая, что иначе у твари было бы больше шансов выбраться. Это же спасло и Его самого, ведь «хозяин» умер раньше, чем его «верный слуга» ринулся в воду следом, чтобы попытаться спасти. Мучительно долгую минуту длилась агония тонущего «хозяина», заполняя мозг до последней клеточки, а потом сознание прояснилось. Власть ушла вместе с владыкой. Вернулось осознание времени вокруг — сколько прошло с момента превращения? День-два? Пришел и страх осознания того, что случилось за это время. Он жил, неотрывно слушая чужой пульс в своей голове. Он повиновался чужим мыслям и не имел собственных — и не осознавал этого до мгновения, в которое «повелитель» исчез. Следовало убираться подальше с места происшествия. Кристиан Уэлш не был осторожным, но всю свою жизнь, а может, и после, был предприимчивым. И хорошо знал, когда пора сматывать удочки.   
Теперь он был свободен. И этой форой следовало воспользоваться.

Через полтора дня голод стал сильнее, а тело истощилось. Через неделю же — начало возвращать себе человеческий облик. Он, на тот момент уже отказавшийся от своего имени по праву смерти, не хотел вспоминать, как пережил те дни: таблетками, изоляцией, чьей-то кровью... Ему хотелось верить, что хватило ума вломиться на скотобойню, распугав всех, но он не помнил. А после его нашли. Так вышло, что это были люди. Необычные люди, хотевшие мести за себе подобных, обращенных вампирами или убитых оборотнями. Эти люди обещали силу и власть, защиту. Обещали, что произошедшее больше не повторится. Он остался осторожным даже после всего и решил действовать осмотрительно, но этого оказалось недостаточно. 

Как потом Он узнает, охота началась еще задолго до того, как та тварь напала на него. Узнает от Первого Старейшины, что тому просто «понравилась» его прямолинейность. Услышит, что в тот день собирали каждого сотого, по сговору с властями — и потому новостные сводки ничего не отобразили. Собирал не Первый, но благородные из Союза, чтобы с армией упырей напасть на других благородных. От Первого же услышит, что тот воспользовался ситуацией — своего рода «купил» упыря, пообещав свободу и жизнь. Использовал, чтобы обратить именно того, кто тогда звал себя Кристианом Уэлшем, в чудовище — и потом «спасти». А упыря, вместе с обращенными, утопил, устроив неисправность на судне. Ничего личного — у Кравеев и без того хватало контракторов и поставщиков нежити. Людей все равно пускали на мясо, и Первый воспользовался этим, чтобы утопить корабль чудовищ и прибрать к рукам понравившегося человека. Почему-либо именно таким способом.

Как Он потом поверит, окажется, что весь мир крутится в пальцах Первого Старейшины. Что в тот день их шеф неслучайно пораньше ушел с работы и отпустил Уэлша и других ребят. Что они всей компанией не зря ушли именно в ту пивную, и что не просто так пиво было таким странно крепким. Что по стечению обстоятельств около была всего одна подворотня, в которую можно было уйти, когда стало плохо после «той» выпивки. И именно там ждал подкупленный упырь и никакое другое чудовище... В конечном счете, все так или иначе закончилось бы тем, что запланировал Первый. И ничего бы не изменилось.

Третий Старейшина открывает глаза с той же скукой, с какой просыпался при жизни Кристиан Уэлш. Если подумать, то почти ничего не изменилось. Он по-прежнему работает на начальника, не будучи способным увидеть всю систему. По-прежнему занимается тем, что «охотится» на тех, от кого можно получить желаемое. Пусть теперь охота и происходит по совершенно другому принципу. По-прежнему утро холодное и недоброе, пусть раньше это была съемная квартира в бетонной многоэтажке, а теперь криокамера для поддержания состояния. Он не больший монстр, чем был при жизни. И не большее недоразумение. Определив в сознании распорядок дня и утвердив его внутренним «надо», он отправляется делать свою работу.   
_________________  
*Индустриализация в Мире действительно происходила в 18-начале 19 столетия. Чикаго был одним из значимых центров развития.   
* По манхве, Родителей Региса и Сейры убили 100+ лет назад, загнав в западню. Контакторов могли собирать заранее.

Тепло

 

— Ты холодный, — насмешливо звучит над ухом. Кожу обжигает дыханием, разум — мыслями. Как будто Первый не знает и раз за разом уточняет одно и то же. Но он знает, играется.   
Третий Старейшина хорошо понимает, что это ловушка. Как втирание в раны соли, а затем — заботливое промывание. Он знает, что мысли в голове — неспроста. Не просто так он сейчас думает о том, что этот человек тёплый. Эти мысли ему заботливо внушили извне под видом его собственных. Не просто так в этой комнате, которая находится на входе в помещение с его крио-камерой, не работает кондиционер — создается ощущение перепада температур и кожа начинает чувствовать. Болезненно и остро мозг заполняют импульсы от касаний и ощущений. Возвращается чувство собственной крови — уже стабилизированной с помощью экспериментов. Возвращаются желания — не свои, острые до болезненного. Наверняка Первый — теплый, так по-человечьи ровно. Третий знавал тепло человеческих женщин, да и друзей порой обнимал, но... Будучи человеком. Новое же тело не касалось никого. Все чувства обострились до чудовищного уровня, и даже представить было страшно, как касания будут ощущаться. Черт, не отключится ли он от одного поцелуя... Отчего-то он боится даже пробовать, но отчетливо доверяет рукам Первого. Первого, волей которого он почти вернул себе человеческий облик и обрел неведомую раньше силу. Первого, который знает все наперед, подобно пророку... Первого, который по одному ему понятной причине зачем-либо дурит ему сейчас голову, вплетая в череду привычных утренних мыслей мысли непотребные. О том, какой теплой может быть человеческая кожа. Как, должно быть, приятно вновь ощутить ее касания. Что можно перестать замораживать себя и наконец начать обретать мир с жадностью того чудовища, которым стал. Попробовать на вкус мужчину, женщину или даже обоих. Начать носить не только модифицированную одежду, едва касающуюся кожи. Наверняка Первый очень теплый, и его руки очень отзывчивы. Наверняка, когда он прикоснется, — Третий знает, больно не будет.   
/Наверняка, Первый знает, как давно эти мысли уже просятся наружу.  
\и эту проницательность можно применить с большей пользой.  
/О, как приятно было бы, чтобы этот человек перестал злоупотреблять своим знанием для игр с чужим разумом и применил во благо.  
\Во благо Третьего, согрев его касанием, или больше.   
/Или во благо общей человеческой миссии, а не чтобы играться с разумом верного подчиненного...  
\Но ведь благо ближайших подчиненных это тоже благо людей...

Да ко всем чертям, это даже не его мысли! Третий замирает, осознавая это. Первый, этот безумец, играет на его чувстве холода, вживляя в сознание желание быть согретым. Настойчиво просит себя хотеть. Чего он добивается на сей раз? Третий не боится холода, но ему стоит усилий сдержать дрожь. Когда-нибудь он осмелится и попросит Первого не играться с его желаниями. Или же отважится и проверит его предложения на практике. Трудно решить, чего же хочется больше. 

Привязь

 

Третий знает, что его сознание более доступно, чем сознание сослуживцев. Оно осталось таким после обращения в кровососа и при исцелении не затянулось окончательно. Товарищи не знают об этом, он не говорит. С помощью тренировок ему удалось сделать собственное сознание защищенным от ментальных атак. Вот только Первый и не атакует — он зовет. Зовет самым бессовестным образом и тем самым заполняет собой глубокую дыру в душе, занятую нечеловеческой жаждой.

Третий помнит, как его доставили в лабораторию, еще тогда, когда нашли на улице. Каким он был? Безумным, оголодавшим и замершим между двумя мирами. Метался на столе и выл от жажды и пустоты. Возвращаясь памятью в те времена, он понимал, зачем упырям нужны хозяева. Обращенные низшего уровня теряли себя до такой степени, что у них оставался только голод. Мысли существа, наделенного сознанием и волей, отличной от собственной воли выживать, становились спасением. Милосерднее было убить его тогда, отправив вслед за тем чудовищем. Он жалел, что не успел нырнуть следом.   
— Это я убил твоего мастера, — улыбался тогда Первый, усевшись верхом и схватив за волосы. Держал стальной хваткой, которую рядовому обращенному проломить не было шансов, загонял в вены иглы с препаратом и довольно, по ложечке, цедил словесный яд. Словно ему доставляло удовольствие разрушать столь безнадежную и разрушительную привязанность тогда еще безымянного бывшего Уэлша. Препараты жгли изнутри, заставляя корчиться. Они выводили токсин, вызывавший мутацию и жажду крови. И Первый был рядом. Говорил что-то — о своем прошлом, и создавалось впечатление, что ему сотни лет, о какой-то бытовой ерунде — и создавалось впечатление, что ему не наплевать на других и общество в целом. Третий тогда не ненавидел его — столь сильны были заполнившие сознание боль и пустота. Со временем образ Мастера вышел из сознания и тела. Не сразу, рывками и капельницами, непринятием любой пищи, апатией или агрессией, голодом, которому не было границ, жаждой, жаждой, жаждой! Жаждой непонятно чего... Словно то чувство кого-то несоизмеримо важного и большего, въевшееся под кожу, оказалось самым лучшим, что он когда-либо пережил. Оно стоило даже бессознательности, потери воли и вечного голода. И это у него отняли. Как же он ненавидел Первого, поняв это... И еще больше — самого себя, ведь готов был променять свободу на «это». Но был ли он когда-либо полностью свободен, чтобы мечтать об освобождении из рабства?

Когда Первый понял, в чем дело, то без лишних предисловий предложил вывести из зависимости, до поры став новым Мастером. Третий, поглощенный тоской и ненавистью, не знал, зачем отнявшему у него все нужно теперь проявлять милость. Но согласился — важнее Мастера был сам факт его наличия. Кто им будет, было уже неважно. 

На следующие десять лет Первый стал для него всем. Сперва это были зовы по утрам, велевшие открыть глаза и дававшие четкий распорядок на день. Императивный приказ проснуться, разомкнуть веки и встать из холодного контейнера. Через нежелание и отсутствие воли к жизни — воля и заполнение пустоты трудом. Распорядок дня был плотным, но щадящим, подразумевая, что организм не будет работать на износ и останется время для самодеятельности. Самодеятельности не хотелось, хотелось приказа убивать, а его не следовало. В помещении были и другие, но они не показывались, и искать было не велено.   
Со временем проявились любопытство и наблюдательность: стало интересно, где же он находится и чем заняты те, кто его приютили. Краем уха он слышал голоса, и один из них был женским, с незнакомым зарубежным акцентом. Затем — первые признаки интереса к своей личности: увидев себя в зеркале, Третий ужаснулся.  
— Ну у тебя и рожа, друг мой, — выдавил он первые за долгое время слова. Лицо осунулось, голова обрита налысо, а по всему телу следы от уколов и травмы от резких движений. Собственный голос тоже не понравился.   
С увиденным срочно захотелось что-то сделать, и первым, кому он побежал рассказывать о своем открытии, был Первый.  
— Постой-ка, а почему мы вообще ему хотим об этом рассказать? То есть, я...  
Замерев посреди коридора на половине дороги от кабинета Первого, Третий рассмеялся. Громко и с облегчением. К нему вернулось нечто неизмеримо более важное. 

Прощупывая свое сознание той же ночью — к Первому он все-таки пришел, но больше для того, чтобы узнать о том, как развиваться дальше, — Третий понял одну важную, но неутешительную вещь. Он был до невозможного нестабилен. Выглядело так, словно большая часть его Я была заполнена питательным сиропом, в который он превратился, будучи выпитым. Этот сироп не мог и не хотел думать ни о чем, кроме воли хозяина. Сейчас же частичка сознания приобрела форму его самого. А вот остальное... Выглядело так, словно Первый заполнил его разум собой и простроил большинство базовых человеческих рефлексов взамен утраченных. Осознавать подобное было дико, как и понимать, что даже думает едва ли собственным умом.   
— и что дальше? — спросил он сам себя,  
— А дальше спи, — прозвучал в его голове приказ свыше. 

Со временем сознание вернулось. Первый оказался на редкость ненавязчивым мастером и напоминал, скорее, операционную систему. Указывал на очевидные вещи, поддерживал при угрозе срыва и игнорировал во всех остальных случаях. Даже если хотелось обратного. Зависимость, как хотелось верить, плавно сходила на нет. До того момента, когда пришло время знакомить его с другими обитателями штаб-квартиры. Увидев спустя долгое время других людей, он, одержимый жаждой, бросился на них, не отдавая себе отчета ни в их статусе, ни в возможной силе. Что-то усадило его на пол раньше, чем он долетел до миловидной темнокожей девушки — видимо, обладательницы того самого акцента. В сознании отчетливо ощущалась рука, сжимавшая невидимый поводок. Это было неправильно для человека, каким Третий хотел себя считать, но вот подчиненное Мастеру чудовище выло от восторга, ощущая власть и присутствие. 

С тех пор Первый оставил попытки отвязаться окончательно, и даже когда Третий полностью вернул себе разум — и свободу, иногда потешался, забираясь в сознание и щекоча рефлексы. В такие моменты Третий стоически замирал, отдавая себе полный отчет в том, что сам позволил подобному порядку дел устояться. Что-то внутри неумолимо таяло от такого вмешательства, и даже внешнего холода и страха не хватало, чтобы приглушить появлявшийся жар.  
____  
Учитывая, что Упырь не умер после того, как Джейк убил М-24, в этом каноне обращенные в вампиров не умирают после смерти своих «хозяев».

Чертова Невоздержанность

 

Иногда Первый заманивал Третьего к себе. Никогда не звал прямо, скорее, отшучивался или предлагал, намекал или навевал. Уж кому, как не ему, было знать, что хватило бы одного слова, чтобы Третий пришел сам. И уж как хорошо этот странный человек понимал, что поддайся он мольбам чудовища и начни вести себя, как хозяин — гордость Третьего бы не выдержала подобного унижения. Потому Третий изнывал от чувства противоречия, но смиренно велся на провокации и не оспаривал подобного решения. Чем больше он знал Первого, тем меньше вообще хотел с ним спорить. Этот самодовольный хлыщ хотел верить, что знает все обо всех и любую ситуацию способен вывернуть для собственного — и общего — блага. Про то, о каком общем благе идет речь, Третий также не спрашивал. Тем более, что пока у Первого все получалось. И уж, по крайней мере, на благо Третьего.

По причине все тех же противоречий, Первый никогда к нему не пытался прикоснуться, как мужчина, и даже не намекал. Вот только привычку замораживать себя отбил окончательно, и в такой способ, какого и врагу не пожелать было. Спросив, чего Третий боится, и получив объяснение о том, что боли от повышенной чувствительности, Первый навалился на него всем телом и сгреб обеими руками. Третий помнит, как после долго болело горло сорванное криками... Кричал он больше от ужаса, тогда как физические показатели оказались в пределах нормы. Первый потом клялся, что видел румянец на его смуглых щеках, и это признание делало происходящее еще более неловким.   
И все же на случай, если опасность повышенного восприятия осталась, Первый иногда проводил плановые осмотры. Третий знал, что убил бы за подобное кого угодно, благо, что удар поставил еще со школы. В жизни за многое приходилось бороться обеими руками, в конце концов. Но Первого не убил бы. Даже не потому, что тот был Мастером, пусть и сомнительным. Просто все, что тот делал, несло в себе какое-то благо. И руки эти были во благо, когда оглаживали все его тело, ощупывая каждый сантиметр.   
— И здесь не больно? И здесь? — Первый смеялся, щупая везде, Третий бурчал, уткнув голову в руки, и терпел. Это было ощутимо, но явно не больно. В такие моменты отчего-то было отчетливо хорошо. Словно у него всю жизнь не было друга, которому можно было доверять настолько. А тут появился. По крайней мере, в такие моменты, пока чудовище унималось окончательно, можно было просто лежать и позволять над собой шутить. Казалось, что и Первому в этом процессе что-то было нужно даже помимо выгоды и чужого расположения, но его мысли уловить никак не удавалось. Словно Первого не было внутри — он был только снаружи, для всех окружающих, и этим был жив.

Бывало и иначе. Пусть редко, но чудовище поднимало голову, заставляя выть от жажды, и в такие моменты все возвращалось. И угроза другим, и страх касаний. Криокамера была лучшим решением вопроса до того самого момента, как Первый повадился вынимать Третьего еще и оттуда. Выманивал мыслями и выдуривал ложными желаниями. В такие дни Третий, злой на весь мир, вылазил из своей холодной защищенной тюрьмы. Стоял, хмурясь на комнату без кондиционера, и терялся в том, что делать дальше. В замиравшем в такие моменты сознании проносилось многое невысказанное. Цепенея от ужаса, Третий наблюдал, как чудовище в его сознании замирает перед своим Мастером и с полным восторга видом рассказывает, сколько и чего готово с ним сделать. Как же тесно ему, помнящему себя сотканным из неограненной телом крови, в этом обличии. Здесь он может только трахнуть или разорвать на куски. И как же не зря стоит тут этот стол, на котором Первого можно разложить и разорвать до крови. Заставить кричать и молить о пощаде. Ведь даже поверженный Мастер — это Мастер. Мастер ведь абсолютен и абсолютно точно примет каждое действие своего чудовища. Иногда же чудовище предлагало Третьего вместо этого — зачем угодно! Правда. Можно послать на любое безумное задание, можно подчинить или прогнать, можно убить или искалечить, а потом починить. Можно применить сотней различных способов. Третий цепенел, молча моля о том, чтобы чудовище заткнулось, а Первый был милостив. Первый всегда был милостивым и дослушивал, пока чудовище умолкало. После этого всегда оставался некоторый осадок на грани «а что, если хоть раз согласиться». Все же сознание чудовища было куда ярче человеческого восприятия и обещало незабываемый опыт. Но нет. Третий считал себя слишком благоразумным, чтобы совершать нечто, хотя бы отдаленно подобное такой одержимости. А еще он боялся снова сорваться в то безумие, из которого его еле извлекли.

В результате так и сложилось, что Первый иногда обитал в его голове, когда что-то было нужно. Ничего не объяснял, но этого и не требовалось. Кондиционер, кстати, так и не починили, да и стол не убрали. Словно в насмешку. Как шутил Первый — на всякий случай.

Триумф Рода Человеческого

 

А потом он познакомился с остальными. На тот момент последователей было двое: та девушка, Гио, и амбал, назвавшийся Гайдн. У них были свои истории, и они сперва не спешили ими делиться... Амбал был с Первым несколько сотен лет, что подтверждало версию о долголетии. Как они встретились, Третий не знал. Многие, кто приходил в штаб-квартиру, обращались к амбалу, словно тот был главным, тогда как Первый не появлялся вовсе. Только наблюдая за ними двумя, можно было заметить, что Гайдн полностью руководствуется приказами Первого. Они были занятным тандемом. Первый мог даже не говорить ничего — хватало жеста пальцев, подобного дирижерскому, или улыбки, чтобы быть понятым. Гайдн не произносил ни слова при Первом, и создавалось впечатление, что служил продолжением его воли.   
Зато говорила Гио. Когда те двое молчали, она докладывала события из мира и рассказывала о тех или иных подробностях. В такие моменты Первый закидывал ногу на ногу и заинтригованно улыбался, а Гайдн стоял молча, и Третий был готов поклясться, что почти видел, как тот «впитывает» информацию. Кажется, Гио также была с этими двумя не с самого начала. Как она поделилась позже — ее спасли после нападения на город оборотней. Кажется, это была одна из провинций Китая притом, по описанию, не современная. Но подробностей Третий понять не мог — история не была его сильной стороной. Судя по ее рассказам, оборотни пришли в их селение и убили всех, кто не подчинился им. Судя по ее рассказам, оборотней тогда попробовали отравить ядом, и некоторые из них сошли с ума... Настолько, что после решили повеселиться с оставшимся в живых мирным населением. Женщин брали по нескольку на одного, шутя, что одной человеческой самки не хватит. Следовало быть податливой — искалечили бы, но не убили. На тех, кто выжил, остались ужасные шрамы. Многие уже никогда не смогли иметь детей, а другим же досталась участь похуже. В них росли полукровки, вытравить которых было сложнее, чем убить себя самих. Последнее, что Гио помнила о том прецеденте — тех оборотней убил «двухцветный» командующий. Ему показалось отвратительным то, что «гордое племя» опустилось до кровосмешения. Понёсших женщин нашли «по запаху», и вскрыли им животы. Зашивать не стали. Первый нашел Гио, когда оборотни ушли. Примерно тогда, когда она уже прощалась с жизнью. Другие не выжили. Она также не знала историю Гайдна, но, по ее словам, он служил Первому даже более преданно, чем она. Такое отношение не появилось бы из простого сотрудничества.

Вскоре, Третий узнал, почем нынче мир. Союз состоял на треть из людей, на треть из оборотней и на треть из вампиров, подобных тем, что обратили его самого. Так было выгодно всем, чтобы держать друг друга в узде. История безумств и войн, порожденных организацией, тянулась на века в прошлое, и, как ни хотелось бы закрывать на это глаза, люди к ней были непосредственно причастны. Человеческие войны начинали не «благородные», как они себя называли, и не звери. Начинали всегда люди, тщеславные и амбициозные. Желая быстрой победы, они обращались к силе древних рас для обретения мгновенного превосходства, а затем теряли контроль над тем, чем желали обладать. Вскоре целые организации нелюдей встроились в людское общество для того, чтобы незаметно собирать урожай из смертей и власти. Первый рассказывал о многом и о многих — Третьему было даже интересно, сколько же лет назад Первый был обычным человеком и был ли им когда-либо вообще. По словам Первого — тот защищал других, сколько себя помнил, будь то маленькая деревушка, в которой он жил в далеком прошлом, или современность. По его словам, людей нужно было беречь от древних рас, но нельзя было от них отчуждать — все равно найдут и призовут, себе и другим на погибель. По его словам — люди, что сейчас, что тогда, легко велись на рассказы незнакомцев о дешевом бессмертии и в погоне за силой готовы были за бесценок предать всех, кто им доверял. Сказки о добрых «благородных», точнее, об одном добром благородном, он тоже упоминал — но больше как фантазии маленькой девочки из далекого прошлого. Первый лелеял идею о мире, принадлежащем только людям, лишенном древних рас, а с ними — и искушения призывать их и сеять разрушение.

Но Первый также никогда не тешил себя иллюзиями о невинности людей — чего только стоил ядерный потенциал мировых стран-лидеров. Против этой угрозы, как Третий знал, и была создана система спутников Армагеддон — человеческое оружие против любой сверхвласти. Огонь небесный как высшее правосудие, но огонь рукотворный. Первый был атеистом, и, даже изучая разработки оружия духа и кровавого камня, не верил ни в души, ни в богов. Он полушутя называл себя царем земным, в противовес к Царю Небесному. И силу свою строил на науке и человеческих разработках. Первый шутил, что он — машина, потому и выбрал такую модификацию. Машина, которая служит человеческим потребностям. Третий не видел за свою жизнь никого, кто настолько верил бы, в общем-то, в заурядное, а порой и откровенно гнилое общество людей. Первый возражал, говоря, что есть, или, точнее, были подобные ему. Некто Франкенштейн. Но ни Первый, ни кто-либо в Союзе не знали, куда он пропал еще много веков назад. 

Позже к их человеческой группе присоединились и другие, человеческая основа Союза росла. Не всех Третий мог одобрить как кандидатов, но понимал, что власть не является источником высоких моральных качеств. Союз же был сосредоточением человеческой власти. К тому времени его тело достаточно стабилизировалось, и первые модификации придали сил. Пережитая мутация в вампира стала хорошей основой, позволив более гладко наслоить разработки и развить технику пси-атак. Достижения Союза как раз дали толчок к развитию технологий военного вооружения. Это позволило внедрить познания генной инженерии в опыты и развить команду активнее. Развивались также Гио с Гайдном, а силу Первого никто досконально не знал, хоть и могли представить, что она велика. Отчего-то в его непобедимость хотелось верить без сомнений. В конце концов, они все тут были самоубийцами, шедшими в смертный бой против того, чем было больно человечество, и им нужно было во что-то верить. Чтобы сохранить вменяемость. Собралась группа людей, готовых на прорыв. Разработки, бережно собранные изо всех тайников, а проще говоря, украденные Кромбелем, стали последним куском в мозаике.

Атака на остров оборотней должна было стать началом всего, но, по сути, стала началом конца. Не то чтобы Третьему не нравились оборотни — та же Лунарк давала фору в адекватности Муару с Ростером... Но когда-то и чем-то это должно было окончиться. Древние расы должны были уйти не потому, что они были злом. Они просто угрожали человечеству самим своим существованием, покуда претендовали на превосходство. Это не было кровной местью уже довольно давно. Скорее, вопросом выживания биологического вида. 

Оглядываясь назад, Третий считал ироничным то, что их команду уничтожили сами люди. Лучший из людей — Франкенштейн — нанес поражение Первому и уничтожил штурмовую команду, и тем самым свел на нет сотни лет работы. Подлейший же из людей, Кромбель, воспользовался ситуацией и завершил начатое. Наверное, стоило убить его сразу, так как «червь», подточивший корни Союза и ставший причиной краха других старейшин, обязан был рано или поздно нанести последний удар и развалить все окончательно. Не хотелось об этом думать, но если бы Третий чуть меньше полагался на Первого, то давно сам сделал бы это и списал на производственную потерю. Пока еще сила Кромбеля не возросла до неизмеримых размеров, соединив в одном теле истоки оборотничества, кровавой магии и человеческой жажды знаний.

Абсолютный Ноль

 

И вот, с той битвы прошел уже год. Этот год был тяжелым и болезненным, но унывать было некогда. Три мировые расы, потерпев потери в последней длительной, пусть и негласной, войне, восстанавливали свои ресурсы. Кто бы мог подумать, что такое время настанет — был заключен мир! Не полный интриг и желания поизощреннее поиметь друг друга, получив максимальную выгоду, а пусть шаткий, но вполне искренний. Как оказалось, оставшимся в живых благородным власть над миром была не нужна, как не нужна была война и выжившим оборотням. В подобный по-детски наивный исход даже не верилось. Все просто заняло свое место, и наступил покой. 

Третий сидит, завернувшись в плащ, и мерзнет, хотя кажется, что на улице сильно в плюс. В помещении едва ли лучше, и, как назло, не работает кондиционер, один из всех. Маленькая кармическая подлость навевает воспоминания. Теперь в его голове совсем тихо, Первый ушел навсегда, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь и дать шанс произойти тому, что в итоге случилось. Все уже закончено, и воевать не с кем. Они победили. Желание Первого исполнилось, и род людской в безопасности. Третий щурится этой мысли, утыкаясь в чашку с кофе, и медленно отхлебывает. Привычка замораживать себя не вернулась. Просто, видимо, в его организме все это время был искусственный источник тепла. Ядерный реактор, достаточный, чтобы охватить собой амбиции всей планеты, делился с ним своей силой. Теперь, без этого, холодно. Что-то застыло насовсем, перевалив за отметку в абсолютный ноль. 

Будущее уже наступило

 

В этом новом мире, как замечает Третий Старейшина, есть место для всего. Довольно экзотические модифицированные живут недалеко от простых людей, едят ту же пищу и, не нарушая баланса, ведут тот же быт. Оказывается, когда в приоритете стоит не власть, возможно даже такое. Подопытные Франкенштейна принадлежат как раз к таким людям. Начав как экспериментальные образцы Союза, эти «Тао, Такео и М-21» достигли высоких навыков и идеального уровня социализации. В новом Союзе их помощь трудно переоценить, ведь из всех модифицированных они — немногие, кто имеет навык мирного сосуществования с другими расами. 

Особенно Третьему интересен в этом моменте Тао. Это существо хочется поддать опытам и рассмотреть подробнее — настолько тот специфичен. Он способен из ничего создавать провода и генерировать ток, кто бы мог подумать! Кажется, именно он взял на себя обезвреживание программы Армагеддон, когда пришло время. Теперь же, когда системы Союза были разрушены практически полностью, он взял на себя роль информационного центра. Сложно поверить, что мозг человека способен так быстро и эффективно обработать информацию. Третий пока не подходит близко к кому-либо. Не уверен, что надо. Пусть он и был официально «прощен», несмотря на многочисленные убийства оборотней — но скольких людей те до того сами убили?.. Заводить контакты пока нет сил. Вся команда, с которой он провел множество лет, всю свою вторую жизнь, стерта в порошок либо текущими союзниками, либо уже мертвым врагом. Мстить было бы бесполезно. Как противник Франкенштейн был слишком силен, как защитник мира — оставался в своем праве. А еще он принес мир, которого желал Первый. Но а что дальше?   
Иногда Третий ходит привидением в униформенном белом плаще по коридорам, пугая других, и размышляет. На его губах в такие моменты невольно оживает улыбка. Все вокруг, этот Союз, это взаимодействие и эта война людей, достигших такого уровня — это наследие Первого Старейшины. Не Франкенштейна, который на заре времен положил начало опытам, а затем скрылся в Лукедонии, оставив людей на растерзание другим расам. Это наследие Первого, как бы неправильно и ломко, неожиданным образом оно ни обернулось. Оно было везде. В инфраструктурах и сетях, существующих по всему миру и поддерживающих власть — но не войну и беззаконие. Оно было в этих стенах, где до сих пор, опасаясь друг друга, все бежали от ужасов какой-то собственной войны. Спасались, объединяясь. Многие боялись Ноблесс и Франкенштейна как абсолютных источников власти, которым было нечего противопоставить. Некоторые верили в их мудрость. Но никто не привык, что власть держится на одном только решении сохранять мир и спокойствие. Союз лишился почти всех своих старейшин, но остался все тем же. Источником баланса, где все работали со всеми, пытаясь узнать силы и слабости и тем самым обеспечить выживание. 

Смотря на все это, Третий понимает, что Первый — жив. Он увековечил себя в своем творении. Он — человек ошибающийся, принимающий свои ошибки и идущий до конца. Наверное, это и есть бессмертие двадцать первого века, в котором даже человек может сохранить себя как наследие. Раньше Третий о таком не думал, но, кажется, они достигли уровня древних рас. Не долголетия, но чего-то большего... У оборотней есть духи волков. У благородных — духи предков, часть крови которых живет во всем их наследии, законном или противоестественном. У них есть вечная жизнь и посмертие. У людей, как считают, есть души, если они религиозны... И есть жизненная сила, раз существуют кровавые камни и темное копье, — но потенциала недостаточно чтобы сохраниться в вечности. Люди — это информация, и, сохраняя себя в разуме других людей, они живут вечно.

Будущее людей принадлежит биологическим серверам, таким, как Первый, и таким, как Тао. Они больше похожи на машин, чем на людей из плоти и крови. А есть ли души у машин? Их шеф был настолько снаружи, что когда он умер, наверное, его нигде не осталось. И только дух плотно укоренился в этих стенах.   
Проходя мимо компьютера Тао, Третий смотрит, как тот разговаривает с какой-то программой. Искусственный интеллект, самообучение. Вроде восстановил и модифицировал кусок информации, сохраненный на одном из спутников, и решил изучить. Радуется, как ребенок новой игрушке. Третий улыбается, думая, что они с Первым бы наверняка поладили... Третий давится кофе и спешит убраться по-доброму, слыша голос этой программы. Вне всяких сомнений, эти интонации принадлежат молодой версии Первого. Как давно он их записывал?.. Черт, не ловушка ли это и знает ли Франкенштейн? Как стоит поступить?! Пока он паникует, Тао задает уточняющие вопросы. Он знает. Поставил ограничители и... Кажется, решил сотрудничать. В этом новом мире, вероятно, найдется место даже модифицированным на всю голову. Третий улыбается и проходит дальше. Ноль сменяется единицей в коде искусственного интеллекта.  
Будущее уже наступило.


End file.
